Your Ghost
by Star0890
Summary: After a battle against a group of metahumans, Caitlin disappears. Team Flash assumes she is dead. But Barry refuses to believe that she is gone. He will do everything he can to bring her back. Snowbarry. Flashfrost.


**A/N: Hello everyone! This turned out to be a whole lot longer than expected. I suggest you listen to the song _Dancing with Your Ghost_ by No Resolve while reading. It gave me inspiration! Otherwise enjoy reading Snowbarry!**

 **I own nothing. Not the Flash or the song.**

 **As always, Let me know what you think!**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

No Resolve- Dancing with Your Ghost

 _What's going on  
The look in your eyes tells me there's something wrong  
Stay with me  
Help is on the way, just try to breathe  
Can you hear my voice  
Let it guide you through all of the noise  
Your lips are blue  
I would sell my soul for you to pull through_

I've been dancing with your ghost  
Some might say that we have stole the show  
All the memories that are haunting me  
I refuse to let you go  
I've been dancing with your ghost

What's going on  
I can feel the crowd thinking "Oh my god"  
Please just move  
Can anyone hear me, let me through  
I can see your face, calling your name  
Reaching out, I can't feel anything  
Forever and after I am always yours

I've been dancing with your ghost  
Some might say that we have stole the show  
All the memories that are haunting me  
I refuse to let you go  
I've been dancing with your ghost

I'll always be waiting  
I'll always be waiting

All the memories, they are haunting me

I've been dancing with your ghost  
Some might say that we have stole the show  
All the memories that are haunting me  
I refuse to let you go  
I've been dancing with your ghost

* * *

Team Flash had been at the top of their game. A good seven metahumans locked up in the pipeline from flawless victories with zero casualties. And not a single meta seen since. Who would want to go up against the Flash, Vibe and now Frost. The unbeatable trio had been working together for a few months. Frost, the most recent hero in Central City, had a few stumbles here and there. But what new hero hasn't? She wouldn't fall too far away from the two other heroes, stayed on the Flash's heel most of all. He protected her more than others now that she was in the field with them. And the two of them grew closer because of it.

It had originally been Iris' idea to send Caitlin Snow into the field when they came up against a fire-wielding metahuman. It was a joke, and she didn't think they would take her seriously. But ever since, Barry and Caitlin had been spending a lot more time together. He was training her, guiding her, leading her to learn to use her powers for good.

Taking Iris' suggestion to put Frost in the field gave Barry the permission to touch Caitlin. Iris noticed and she didn't like it. She didn't mind the friendly hug at the end of the day before Barry would sweep Iris off her feet and carry her home. No, it was the lingering ones. The ones that she caught them sharing more and more. The way his hand would linger on the small of Caitlin's back as he guided her out of the room. Or the encouraging squeezes her hand would give his shoulders when he was feeling down. The secret smile shared between the two when they talked about science. And most of all, she hated the looks they would share now. She wondered how long their conversations would be if they spoke words when they stared at one another.

Iris told herself not to worry about it. That Barry and Iris were the gold standard couple. That no matter what, their wedding would be marvelous and, most importantly within a month. Barry could touch Caitlin as much as he wanted because Barry had married Iris. It wouldn't matter then. But things never go the way they are expected too.

"We've got a meta!" Cisco announced to the cortex.

Iris was already at the console typing things into the computer trying to remember what Cisco had told her to do when a flying meta had entered the city. "This guy's got wings, bird wings. Kind of like Hawk Girl. Doesn't seem too dangerous. Barry can handle this alone."

"Iris, Wally and Jesse are on Earth 2 and now that Caitlin and I have powers we should–" Cisco tried suggesting before she cut him off.

"No, he can handle this." She sounded so sure.

Barry came walking quickly into the room from the med bay with Caitlin hot on his heels. He had been throwing a shirt on after Caitlin bandaged him up after a nasty fall during training earlier. "Barry, you should be resting. Cisco and I can handle it."

"Not a chance, Cait." He said turning around and taking her hand before giving it a squeeze as he smiled at her. "You're still learning and Cisco's had a headache all day. His frequency is off." He said turning to tease Cisco.

Iris's gaze never left the fact that Caitlin and Barry's hands were still entwined.

"Hey! I resent that!" Cisco argued.

"It is the truth. You have been off all day." Caitlin added.

"I hate when you guys double team me." Cisco mumbled loud enough for only Iris to hear.

"Guys! Focus!" Iris snapped.

"Barry go ahead and Cisco can breach us there. But be careful." Caitlin squeezed his hand once more before letting go to get her Frost gear on.

In a flurry of yellow lightning Barry was replaced by the Flash before zooming over to downtown Central City.

"Are you lost? Cause I could guide you in the right direction if you ask nicely!" Flash announced.

After a sonic blast from his mouth, the winged man began sending more banshee-like cries towards the Flash. Barry was running around trying to find an opening.

A breach opened just above the winged man before a vibe blast sent him falling towards the ground. An Ice slide appeared beneath the two sliding down to where the Flash had stopped.

"That was too easy." Cisco said cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah, that was far too simple. There has to be something else going on here." Caitlin agreed taking a few steps towards the large crash site where the winged man fell.

Barry's arm stretched out in front of her preventing her from moving forward. "No, Cait wait. Let me go."

She nodded taking a step back. But Iris couldn't help but roll her eyes. She could imagine the scene playing out between them as if she was standing right there with them. Because she heard everything.

"Guys just bring him in and we can go home." Iris demanded.

"You got it Boss Lady." Cisco said with spite and annoyance.

Barry turned and shook his head at Cisco's comment. He didn't like Iris playing the part of leader any more than anyone else. He was the Flash. They followed his lead. But he couldn't exactly tell Iris she wasn't any help at STAR Labs. _Happy wife, happy life, right?_ He shared a look with Caitlin before she nodded a small smile on her face. She always understood him.

Before Barry could take a step towards the crater the winged man sprung forth from the hole. His wings turned and twisted before the feathers turned to metal. He was angry now.

"Scatter!" Barry yelled he ran forward. Cisco breached himself away. Caitlin had turned to her left before a tree root slithered its way up her leg.

"What?!" Caitlin yelled as the root grew and lifted her up off the ground.

"Frost!" Flash's attention focused on her now. Forgetting the winged man that began shooting his metal spears out of his wings down at the heroes.

"We are never alone!" A rough voice could be heard all around them. A woman appeared out from behind a building and started walking her way towards the two heroes.

Caitlin being held upside down before she got a hand on the vine wrapped around her leg and froze it. "Flash, I can't break it!"

"Okay just freeze it, Frost! I'll break it." He shouted back eye never leaving the muscly woman.

She tilted her head to the side as the abandon cars began to rumble and shake before lifting into the air and flying towards Flash. He had to run out of the way.

"Iris, how many are there?" Cisco asked shooting vibe blast at the winged man.

"I can't tell! I'm not good with computers Cisco!" She panicked looking around the console.

"Iris, focus! It's the– uhh! The screen on the left. The screen will show green if they have dark matter particles in their system." Caitlin struggled to talk her through things while trying to break free. "Guys! Blood is rushing to my head; a little help would be nice!"

"Kinda busy!" Cisco yelled trying to out maneuver the winged man.

"Ah! I'm on my way, Frost! Try and catch yourself." Barry said recovering from a car that had knocked him over.

"There are three of them!" Iris announced finally.

"But there is only two attacking?" Caitlin focused on freezing the plant. "Now Flash!"

Barry zipped around before sending a lightning bolt directly at the frozen vine. It shattered before Caitlin could prepare to create and ice slide to catch herself. Barry caught her flawlessly, carrying her over to safety.

Setting her down his hand came up to caress her red cheek. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." She leaned just a bit into his palm before taking a deep breath and opening her eyes to look back at the battle.

"Cisco, fall back and regroup. We need a plan!" Barry demanded. His hand still on Caitlin's cheek. Iris is lucky she couldn't see them right now. Cisco appeared before them and Barry reluctantly pulled his hand back, but not before brushing his thumb once more over her cheek.

"Maybe we could try using their powers against each other?" Caitlin suggested.

"I don't think so. They are a team and work really well together. They have obviously been training for this for a while." Cisco told them.

Barry nodded. "I don't think we can defeat them one-on-one."

"Double team them then?" Caitlin's hand grasped his forearm. "If one of us can distract the other two, the others can focus on taking one of them out."

"Good plan." Iris ground out over the coms.

Caitlin immediately let go of Barry's arms and stepped away from him. Barry noticed and gave a slight frown. Shaking his head to focus. "Yeah, we can try it. But tread lightly. If things get too dangerous, pull back." Barry looked both of them in the eyes. Begging to get his point across.

"Live to fight another day." Cisco nodded.

"I've got the speed, I'll distract them."

"Be careful, Barry." Caitlin pleaded.

Barry took a moment, freezing all things around him to just take in the concern Caitlin gave him. The kindness and care in her blue eyes. He knew she was strong but he still wanted to protect her from all the evils of the world. He hated the fact she was in danger constantly now. But he knew her. He _knew_ her. She was her own person and a very capable person at that. She would always choose to help someone in need if she had the choice. So, he took her hand again in his, entwining their fingers and whispered, "You too."

And he was gone a familiar rush of wind and flurry of lightning.

After Barry had left, Caitlin and Cisco had tried locating the plant metahuman but couldn't find her.

"Iris, we need your help! Where is the other metahuman?" Caitlin rushed trying to locate the meta and keep an eye on Barry as he dodged and weaved attacks thrown by the magnetic metahuman.

"They should be to your left." Iris resounded through the coms.

"There's Leafy!" Cisco announced pointing in the direction of a woman with green hair.

"Leafy? You're losing your touch Cisco." Barry laughed.

"Shut up!" Cisco shouted.

"I kind of like it." Caitlin added.

"Frost?" He created a breach above the meta.

"Right. I'm on it!" She jumped through it icy frost emanating from her open palms.

While Caitlin and Cisco were focusing on Leafy, Barry had been distracted by the magnetic abilities and didn't register the winged man heading towards the leafy woman. He had sent a wave of sharp metal shards from his wings straight towards the breach. Caitlin jumped out of the breach ice in hand aimed for attack but before she could do anything a metal shard lodged itself in her side. Screaming in pain she fell to the ground next to Leafy. The startled woman retracted her control over the vines and fled before the heroes could make it to their fallen friend.

"Frost!" Cisco yelled blasting the winged man back away from her.

"Cait!" Barry whispered speeding over to his fallen comrade. "What do I do?"

"Get me back to STAR Labs. Harry knows what to do." She gasped gritting her teeth in pain. She buried her face in Barry's shoulder when he gently picked her up. Holding her close he sped back to STAR Labs without even an acknowledgement to the metahumans or Cisco.

"This isn't over!" Cisco yelled before breaching out of there.

All three metahumans met up and watched on as the breach closed in front of them. "How'd we do?" The metahuman Cisco named 'Leafy' asked in a curious voice.

"We sent the Flash and his merry band of idiots running back to lick their wounds. That sounds like a job well done in my book." The winged man said folding his arms over his chest.

"We know our orders. The Flash is not our objective." The magnetic woman spoke clearly. Both Leafy and the winged man nodded submissively. "We will fight them again soon."

* * *

"Barrrrry! Stop fussing! I'm fine!" Caitlin groaned from the medical bed she was currently lying on.

"I know. I'm just worried." He sighed in defeat. Sitting in the chair next to the bed, the one Caitlin usually sat in after tending to his wounds, Barry rubbed his hand over his eyes in frustration. "I wasn't fast enough to stop him from hurting you."

"Honestly Barry, not everything is your fault. There was three of them and three of us. We all should have been watching all of them. We didn't do well today but that doesn't mean we won't stop them tomorrow." She smiled taking his hand away from his face. "Stop trying to hog all the blame." Her fingers brushing his jaw.

The moment was intimate and comforting. It was exactly what Barry needed now. He needed reassured that she would be okay.

"Ahem." A not-so-subtle throat cleared from the doorway. "How are you feeling Caitlin?"

Harry asked, results on display in front of him. The tablet usually held in Caitlin's hand, now being handed to Barry. "I'm fine. Tired and a bit sore. What's the damage?"

"Nothing too serious. You were injured as Frost so your metahuman DNA took the brunt of the attack. Your healing should kick in soon. You'll heal. Not as fast as Barry, but you'll heal." He nodded at her, faint smile on his face.

"Thanks, Harry." She smiled up at him before yawning. Barry took her hand in his, giving her an encouraging squeeze.

"Rest." Harry tapped Barry shoulder tilting his head towards the door.

"I'm staying." Barry refused to leave. Harry rolled his eyes walking out the door back towards the cortex to help the others.

"Barry, go find these guys. I'm just going to sleep anyway." She smiled at him, but he could see the tiredness in her eyes.

"Last time I left you on a hospital bed like this… you died. I'm not taking that risk again, Cait." He sounded scared.

"Fine." She adjusted her position, wincing slightly. She looked up at him with hazy, tired eyes. "Then just stay with me until I fall asleep?"

Barry gave her a wide smile. She didn't quite understand why that made him smile. "Of course, Cait." Getting up from the chair to sit on the side of her bed as gentle as possible to not disrupt her more than necessary. His hand rested on her leg, His thumb brushing her thigh lightly. She hummed in contentment, eyes closing as she drifted to sleep.

She might not remember that night, but he did. It was one of his favorites.

He had stayed by Caitlin's side for a few more minutes before getting up and placing a short kiss on her forehead.

…

"So, what do we know about these guys?" Barry asked arms crossed and brow furrowed.

"We know… nothing. Absolutely nothing about them." Cisco spun around in his chair. "All we can _assume_ about them are their powers. One has plant-like growth powers; Caitlin likes the name Leafy. I'll give her that one. The man has wings that can shoot metal shards; I'm thinking of calling him Icarus. And Magnet… she is like a walking magnet."

"Okay Magnet, Icarus, and… Leafy." Barry shook his head with a smile. "Have you run a facial recognition on them?"

"Can't. Didn't get a good look at any of them." Cisco shook his head.

"I'll call Joe, see if he can head down to the scene and get some DNA." Barry nodded.

"Why don't you just go? You are a CSI." Iris reminded him.

Barry gave her a strange look, like he forgot she was there. "I don't want to leave, Cait."

"Of course." She muttered walking towards the hallway. "I'll go call dad."

Cisco nodded. "I'll review footage. Maybe we can get an idea of what their fighting style is." Cisco said walking towards his workshop.

Barry nodded walking back towards the med bay to watch over Caitlin.

…

The next day Caitlin was feeling much better. Not one hundred percent but better. Barry felt relieved when he walked into the cortex the next day to find her typing away at her normal spot by the monitors.

"Hey Barry." She greeted him. She only glanced up briefly to give him a wide smile.

"Cait!" Barry sped to her side in an instant, pulling her into a warm hug.

"Barry! Ow!" She winced when his arm touched the still tender spot the metal lodged itself in yesterday. "Still hurts."

"Oh! I'm sorry, Cait. I didn't know." Barry released her immediately, eyes full of concern.

"Barr, it's okay. Just be gentle. I'm fine, just a little sore." Caitlin patted his shoulder before sitting down again focusing on her computer screen.

"What are you doing?" Barry wondered wandering around to look over her shoulder. He leaned on the top of her chair, brushing his cheek against her hair as he observed the screen. Neither of the two scientists were concerned with their closeness. They didn't even notice.

"I'm looking over the footage Cisco didn't get to yesterday. I found a few glimpses of Leafy, but the other two tend to stay out of sight." Caitlin added, biting her lower lip deep in thought.

"Don't worry, Cait. We will find them." He rubbed her shoulders after noticing her lip being bitten. He was tempted to reach out and relieve the bruised lip. His fingers twitched as her eyes were observing the screen.

Just as his hand moved and inch towards Caitlin a voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He nearly jumped away at the sound of Iris' voice.

"Hey Babe. You left early this morning." Iris said walking into the cortex two coffees in hand. "So, I swung by Jitters to get some coffee."

"Uh, thanks, Iris." Barry said taking his coffee and kissing her cheek. He glanced at Caitlin, her eyes still trained on the screen.

"Hey, Caitlin. Sorry, if I had known you were feeling better, I would have grabbed one for you too." Iris greeted normally.

"What? Oh, no problem. I've been here for a few hours already. I should go make some coffee in the break room anyway." Caitlin smiled as she excused herself from the couple.

Barry's eyes clouded with concern when Caitlin winced as she got up to leave. "Cait, do you need me to come with you? Maybe I should–."

"I'll be fine, Barry. Stop worrying so much." She threw him a smile before disappearing down the hallway. Barry's eyes lingered there a few more moments contemplating if he should follow her just to make sure she was indeed, fine.

"What is up with you lately?" Iris finally snapped. She was irked that his complete attention came and went with the STAR Labs doctor.

"What do you mean?" Barry focused in on Iris.

"You haven't been here. Where has your mind been running off to lately?" Iris asked stepping up to him. "Barry, we are getting married in just a few weeks. Where is your mind?"

"I don't know. I can't think about wedding stuff when metahumans have been running around Central City wrecking all types of havoc." Barry confessed. His mind hasn't been on the wedding. It should be. He was finally marrying the woman of his dreams. Then why didn't it feel like it. Iris loved him. He loved Iris. It should be simple. He should be happy. But more and more he found himself at STAR Labs rather than home with his bride-to-be. He had a thought of why STAR Labs suddenly looked so appealing and drew his attention to it but he shook his head of that thought fairly quickly.

"What's that supposed to mean? You don't want to get married?" Iris was more angry than upset. "You need to stop being the Flash and be Barry Allen."

"How can I stop being half of who I am?" Barry asked getting angry. He knew Iris had problems with him being the Flash but he thought she cared about him enough to know that he wasn't about to give this life up. He was a hero because Central City needed a hero. And he loved it. He had a team that supported him.

"I said yes to Barry Allen, not the Flash." She stomped her foot childishly.

"Well the Flash is half of who I am. If you don't like it, you don't need to be a part of Team Flash. We save lives Iris. We change people's lives. We do the impossible. I chose to do this because I believe in it. Everyone else here believes in me. Why don't you?" Barry finally spoke about everything on his mind.

Iris opened and closed her mouth multiple times, never saying a word. Her eyes blown wide in shock. Barry had never spoken to her like that before. Before she could reply Cisco came barging in.

"Guys! Guys you have to check this out! Woah–" Cisco froze mid run as his eyes fell upon and arguing Barry and Iris. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No, Cisco. What were you saying?" Barry mumbled yes still hard and angry.

"What? Oh! Right! Caitlin found a weak spot in our metas!" Cisco announced, "We need Barry down in the Speed Lab to work through a strategy."

Barry's eyes lit up at Caitlin's name before registering the news. He nodded with a small smile. "Iris, we will deal with this later. This is more important."

"Because it's her." Iris mumbled. Barry heard her, looked her way before shaking his head and speeding him and Cisco down to the hallway leading to the Speed Lab.

"What was that about man?" Cisco wondered.

"Nothing. C'mon, Cait doesn't like being kept waiting." Barry smiled upon turning into the Speed Lab and seeing his personal physician.

"Hey! I'm a patient person! I just don't like idiots that take so long to do everything." She chastised them, hands on her hips but a smiled splayed on her face. Barry loved it when she smiled. "Sometimes I find it hard to believe you have super speed."

"How did a conversation about 'two idiots' get turned around to just me?" Barry retorted good-naturedly.

"Because they all do when it comes to Caitlin. You're obviously her favorite." Cisco pouted hands folding across his chest. Barry's heart skipped a beat.

"You know that's not true! I can't choose between my two favorite idiots." She tried covering up her laugh with her hands but the action was void as a few giggles slipped through.

Music to Barry's ears. After so much pain and heartache and betrayal, she was finally able to smile and laugh. It warmed his heart, especially when he was the cause of it.

"Aww C'mon, Cait!" He said sauntering towards her more, so close the tips of their noses brushed against one another. "What if I want to be your favorite?" Barry whispered. Maybe it sounded a little husky, and maybe he didn't ignore the blush that spread over her cheeks when his eyes met hers.

"Stop it." Caitlin whispered, slightly pushing him away, her hands on his chest lingering as she stepped away. "Enough joking," Her eyes never leaving his, "we have real work to do."

Cisco nodded from the computer chair, Caitlin previously occupied. _When did he get over there?_ Barry shook his head focusing on the situation at hand. The three of them needed to figure out a way of stopped these three stooges.

"Right. What did you find, Cait?" Barry asked eyes still trained on Caitlin. Her hair was curled and framed around her face. Barry thought it looked so soft. He loved it when she would let him run his fingers through it during some of their more tender moments. They seem to be happenings more and more lately. He loved the tender moments they shared. She added subtle make-up to enhanced her natural beauty. And Flash red lips that had more than one time distracted him during their metahuman briefings.

Which, of course, had him running into a situation blind and then he would get hurt and return to a stern expression on his doctor's beautiful face as she would yell at him for his recklessness; while at the same time patching him up as she always does. Because deep down, through the thick layers of ice around her heart she is a beautiful soul. Caring and compassionate, towards everyone. Even those that hate her, hate her _other_ side. How could anyone hurt someone so true and pure? How could he _let_ anyone hurt her? He vowed, not for the first time, to never let someone hurt her precious heart ever again.

"Oh, Right! So, I reviewed the footage and even though Magnet and Icarus were not caught on camera, Leafy was. Watch." She clicked a few things over Cisco's shoulder, before stepping back bumping briefly into Barry before he caught her waist centered her and turned back towards the screen.

"Notice anything different about her compared to the others?" Caitlin asked her two boys.

"She's farther away from the heat of the battle?" Cisco suggested.

"Exactly!" Caitlin exclaimed latching onto Barry's arms, "She's a long-distance fighter. She doesn't need to be in the heat of the battle. She is their weak link. She fights at a distance which leaves her open for close combat attacks. That's why the others watch her so intently. Because she can't defend herself if someone gets close to her."

"That's why Icarus saw you coming. He was keeping one of his eagle eyes on her." Cisco responded. "Hmm... I kind of like Eagle-Eye."

"He was protecting her. That's why he hurt you." Barry's hand found hers still squeezing his arm. "We do the same if it comes down to it. We protect each other, our team."

Caitlin nodded at him with a smile.

"Great job, Cait," He brushed some hair behind her ear. "Now let's strategize."

"Alrighty! Time for training, Team Flash style!" Cisco cheered extending his hand to the middle. Before Caitlin could remove hers from Barry's, he placed both of their hands onto Cisco's. "Team Flash on three!"

"One!" Cisco smiled.

"Two." Barry looked at Caitlin.

"Three…" Caitlin whispered eyes locked with Barry's.

"Team Flash!" They all yelled before breaking into discussion about how to take down these metahumans.

* * *

After strategizing, the three heroes split up to find their metahumans and unleash their plans.

"Alright guys, I'm in position." Barry spoke into his communicator. "You guys ready?"

"Yep! Searching for Birdman now!" Cisco announced from the top of his sky scrapper.

"Birdman? Really, Cisco? I thought we agreed on Eagle-Eye when you weren't 'feeling' Icarus anymore?" Caitlin complained walking in the dark part of town Killer Frost had a reputation in.

"Caitlin, you can't just settle with a metahuman name. You have to feel it in your bones! Like Vibe and Flash."

"I don't think that applies to me, Cisco. I don't want to feel like a Killer." Caitlin argued.

"You're not. Your powerful and cool like ice. Like–"

"Frost." Barry added with a smile. "No one calls you Killer Frost anymore, Cait. You are Frost, the ice wielding hero of Central City."

"Thanks, Barry. But don't think that will help you become my favorite. I told you I'm not choosing between you two."

"Can we please focus! There are metahumans out there that need stopped!" Iris yelled through the com device.

"Yes, sorry." Caitlin whispered.

Cisco mumbled an apology. But Barry just rolled his eyes.

"I have eyes on Magnet." Caitlin responded as she entered the bar she once worked at. "She's just having a drink. I'll keep eyes on her."

"Be careful, Cait. She is always in her element." Barry warned before speeding behind a corner. "Leafy just left the building, heading in Cisco's direction. Looks like they are rounding up guys."

"No sign of Eagle-Eye! He will probably be the last to show up. He is the fastest." Cisco reported. "Iris any luck on your end?"

"Nope. Nothing but you guys. They aren't using their powers." She typed some more thing into the computer.

"Hey Caitlin! How's Magnet?" Vibe asked slightly worried he hasn't heard from his best friend in a while.

"There is a metahuman! Magnet is using her powers!" Iris announced. "Wait listen… She's talking to her."

" _Need help with that, Frosty?"_ Magnet questioned in her rough biker chick voice.

" _Nope. I don't think–"_

 _Clink._ Magnet absorbed metal from the table into her will creating a bottle opener. She opened the bottle for Caitlin and handed her the beverage. Caitlin stared at the cap on the floor.

" _You do realize I was a bartender? I know how to open a beer bottle."_ Caitlin hesitantly accepted the beer. _"I don't understand. Why haven't you attacked me?"_

" _I'm not the one to kill you, Snowflake."_ She shrugged her shoulders then grinned, _"Besides, I believe a girl is allowed a last drink."_

Caitlin took one sip before standing up, sending a nod to Tony, the familiar barkeep. _"I'd rather not drink and fight."_

" _Are you sure? Could be your last chance."_

" _I'm sure."_ Caitlin responded before the two metahumans made their way outside the bar.

" _Then them is fightin' words!"_ Magnet pushed a button on her watch sending a signal to the other two metahumans.

" _Try and keep up, Snowflake!"_ Magnet teased picking up a sewer lid with her powers using it as a surfboard to fly in the sky.

Caitlin created her ice bridge sliding across the sky heading towards the meeting spot.

"Guys! Magnets on the move. It's time to execute the plan!"

"We know. We will meet you there. Everyone keep eyes on your designated meta." Barry ordered.

"Right." Both Vibe and Frost agreed.

Arriving at the meeting spot first was Barry and Leafy as he watched her run there with her tiny feet. She was a small woman. Youthful and vibrant, he wondered briefly why she turned to crime. She had glanced into the local shoe shop and nodded before hurrying between the two buildings he knew Caitlin would be coming through soon.

"Vibe! Breach in front of Frost to me now!" Barry ordered. Seconds later Caitlin came flying out of a portal just inches above him. He easily caught her in his arms, settling her down gently on her feet as she clenched her eyes still bracing for impact.

Barry watched as Magnet came flying through the two buildings and seconds after she did a wall of roots came surging from the grounds reaching all the way up to the tallest tower. She did the same for the other streets as well creating a cage-like arena.

"Civilians." Caitlin said when Barry turned back towards her nodding. "Get them out first."

Barry did just that, speed around to get all the civilians on the streets out on the area before Leafy put up the finals wall of vines.

Cisco breached next to Caitlin announcing that Eagle-Eye would be here any second.

"They created some sort of cage around you guys. Be careful." Iris announced adding all the information she could.

"It's an arena. They want to fight us. It's all a game to them." Caitlin surmised.

"They want a fight, they've got one. Switch when you need help, not after. We have to keep them on their toes. Don't do something you normally would." Barry nodded standing by his team.

"Good luck guys. And may the odds be ever in our favor." Cisco said pulling his goggles down.

Eagle-Eye had landed next to Magnet as Leafy began stepping away to distance herself.

Cracking her knuckles, Magnet smirked, "Time to fight, Snowflake!"

Caitlin glared before creating an ice pillar and sliding to the top of it. Magnet couldn't reach her up there and she growled in frustration. Frosts sent a wave of ice at Eagle-Eye before jumping on a slide to follow him as he dodged her attacks.

"Oh no. You are mine." Barry flashed in front on Magnet delivering a few quick blows before a vine snagged his foot and he had to catch himself. Flashing away to regain footing.

Vibe snuck his way to Leafy as she focused on tripping up Barry. He was just about to send a vibe blast to her when he heard a cry from Frost.

"Vibe!" She yelled creating a short shield of ice around Cisco with some large metal-like shards that came from Eagle-Eye that had just flown past him seconds before. He looked back to where Leafy was only to find her on the other side of the field.

Caitlin slid by on her ice slide following after the winged man when a car came flying towards her breaking the ice slide and sending her falling to the ground.

"Frost!" Flash was by her side in an instant. "You okay?"

Groaning as she rolled to her side, she nodded.

"This isn't working. They work together too well. Cover each other's weaknesses."

Barry brushed Caitlin's cheek before helping her up. "We just have to keep trying until we can get them all together. Then we try our plan. For now we switch. I'll take Leafy."

"I can handle Eagle-Eye. Neither of you can fly." Caitlin added before turning to Cisco holding her shoulder slightly. "Just tell Magnet to keep her cars to herself." She said running off and created another ice-slide.

"Cracking jokes after an injury? You've been spending way too much time with the Flash!" Cisco added sending a sign headed their way back towards Magnet with a breach. She batted it away like a bug.

"Good luck, Vibe. She hits hard so… avoid that!" Barry added before he sped off.

Barry was actually faring well against Leafy. He was fast enough to avoid her attacks and quick enough to manage a few hits of his own against the weakest member of their team. If they could take her out and gain even the slightest advantage he believed they could actually beat this troublesome trio.

Magnet couldn't land a hit with Vibe breaching himself all around her so fast she could react with an attack quick enough. He sent out a vibe blast when she had her back to him causing just enough damage to disorient her for a few moments here and there.

Things were looking up for Team Flash until Eagle-Eye had taken a more direct approach with Caitlin and picked her up, twirling her in the air and dropping her to the ground.

Vibe took his eye off of Magnet to open a breach beneath Caitlin's falling form, opening another closer to the ground. Magnet took her chance and coated herself with metal and tackled Cisco to the ground.

Flash had stepped forward to catch the falling Caitlin but was stopped when vines grew rapidly all around him encasing his body in Leafy's control. She had the vines pull him into the ground a few inches, evidently immobilizing him. He watched helplessly as Caitlin fell to the ground. A shorter impact because of Cisco but still a devastating impact.

A small crater formed around the now unconscious Frost. Both Barry and Cisco watched on as they silently begged Caitlin to get up.

Iris watching from the cortex clenched her fists. She wasn't on good terms with Caitlin or Barry right now, but that doesn't mean she didn't want them both to come back safely.

Barry had enough. He started to vibrate and phased his way through the vines delivering a powerful strike directly onto the unknowing Leafy. She went down easy before he started running around the arena. He had sent a lightning bolt flying towards Eagle-Eye whom had landed to check Caitlin.

At the same time Cisco had started using both his hands to send out a powerful blast of energy towards Magnet. After tackling Cisco, she had made her way to Caitlin's body as well.

The two heroes just wanted to protect their friend.

Just as the attacks were about to reach the two metahumans, a pink aura surrounded their bodies effectively absorbing the attack. The energy from the attack disappeared out of sight as the two turned around to face the heroes.

"Two on two match now, huh boys?" Magnet grinned, cracking her knuckles.

Barry had glanced at Cisco before running to send another bolt of lightning at the stationary Eagle-Eye before he could lift off and gain an advantage through the sky. Caitlin was right, neither Cisco, nor him could fly.

The same thing happened. A pink aura covered the winged man before disappearing with the attack altogether.

Cisco had tried sending another vibe blast towards Magnet as well. The pink aura followed her as she charged at Barry. He had quickened his pace sending a lightning bolt toward her this time. The attack still missed and disappeared.

"What is going on!" Barry yelled in frustration. He was still worried sick as a metahuman still stood watch over the unconscious for of Caitlin.

"Iris can you get a reading?" Cisco asked.

"I'm not a computer genius! Everything is yelling at me!" She spun in her chair glancing from flashing monitor to flashing monitor.

"It's– Ugh– The button next to- to late!" Cisco tried explaining before he had to breach himself away from a barrage of metal shards from Eagle-Eye.

Barry had sent one more lightning bolt at Magnet and the same thing happened.

Only this time the pink energy formed a shape in the sky above the arena. It was small but glowed faintly. Cisco and Barry had watched in awe when Magnet yelled, "She's got enough. Get out of there!"

The orb was floating directly above Caitlin and Eagle-Eye. The winged man had flown up to the orbs appearing to have taken it into his arms as his back was to Barry and Cisco.

"We have to stop that thing from reaching Frost! One more attack, together! Ready, Vibe? Aim for Eagle-Eye!" Barry shouted speeding around as Vibe prepared his attack. Lifting his arms, he aimed his hands. "Ready!"

The two attacks had been pulled towards the orb like a magnet. Eagle-Eye dropped it directly onto Caitlin as the attacks collided with it. He had flown away out of range too fast to be affected but the two heroes watch on in horror as they had just attacked their friend.

"NO!" Barry screamed too shocked to move.

…

The area was encased in complete silence.

She was gone. Nothing was left in the crater that Caitlin had previously fallen into. Barry was the first person to approach the spot she had fallen. He kneeled down, a look of shock marred his face. His eyes wandering all around looking for her. "Cait?" His fingers shaking in fear touched the ground.

He felt nothing.

"Cait?" He asked again. His voice caught as he called out for her. Growing more desperate. "Frost!" He shouted, eye raking around the arena. "Frost! Where are you?" He sped around searching and searching but never finding.

"She's gone." Cisco said stepping up behind him. Goggles in his hair, tears in his eyes pleading for Barry to stop. Or to never stop. To find and bring Caitlin back.

"What happened? What's going on? Barry? Cisco!" Worry, the only thing Iris could feel at that moment. It was the worst feeling, not knowing what was happening.

Barry bit back a sob as his hand covered his eyes.

"Take time to mourn your friend." Leafy spoke to them in her gentle voice before jumping into Eagle-Eyes arms. He, Leafy, and Magnet flew away through the withered vine walls that Leafy destroyed after the battle. Clearly the heroes couldn't fight anymore.

Barry didn't even register them getting away. He just stared at the spot Caitlin was last seen.

He was broken.

The metahumans had left after Caitlin had disappeared. Barry was frozen in shock and pain. He didn't know what to do, where to go. Caitlin always knew. She knew what he would need to do next in order to not feel the guilt.

She would walk up to him with open arms and he would fall into one of her warm embraces. She would tell him that everything was going to be okay. That everything is not his burden alone. That he had people to lean on. And he did. She was his rock in hard times.

But Caitlin was gone now.

What was he to do now?

What was he to do, when this was all his fault?

…

Barry and Cisco returned to STAR Labs. Saddened and slow, they stumbled into STAR Labs. Joe was waiting by the monitors to hear what happened. Harry was prepping the medical bay, which sadly wasn't needed. Iris had run straight into Barry's arms.

"I'm so glad you are okay!" She breathed into his ear.

He flinched. He wasn't okay, because _she_ wasn't okay.

"I'm not." He replied removing her arms from around him. He changed out of his suit before he stood in front of the hallway leading out of the cortex. He stared at everyone before shaking his head and leaving. He couldn't be here right now. He needed to run.

Iris had tried to stop him, attempted to chase him but Joe held her back. "He needs to be alone right now."

"Cisco, what happened?" Harry asked, knowing what happened, but like everyone, he needed to hear it from Cisco.

"She's gone. Our plan… it backfired. The three of us–" He choked on a sob. "It was her idea but they knocked her out. And when–" He collapsed against the wall. "She's– She's gone." He cried, burying his head in his knees, curling up into a ball, he cried for her. His best friend, his family, his sister… gone.

Iris had tears in her eyes as she held onto her father. Joe felt a sadness wash over him, the loss of a friend and a daughter. Harry had bowed his head, removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes in an attempt to hide the mistiness in them. Harry had leaned down and placed a consoling hand on Cisco's shoulder as he cried. Caitlin had been so much more to them than just a doctor.

Barry disappeared for a while. He ran until he was tired, which was almost impossible as a speedster. He didn't stop until he had reached her apartment.

He didn't have the heart to go inside but he held a shaky hand against the door. He sobbed as he fell to the ground, and curled up into a ball outside her door. Not holding back his tears anymore, they flowed. Down his cheeks, into his sleeve as he curled into himself even more.

Caitlin Snow.

His beautiful doctor.

His best friend.

His almost something.

Gone.

Dead.

 _Dead._

Barry cringed as he thought that. He has felt death, caused it and he has mourned those that death has taken. But nothing felt like this. Not even his mother's death, which had scarred him so deeply he had changed timelines to save her. To heal that pain.

But Caitlin.

She would kill him if he even _thought_ of changing the past to save her.

He just let the tears fall as he replayed every single moment he and Caitlin had shared. Every single time he made her smile. Every single time she yelled at him. Every single time she patched him up. Every word spoken between them replayed in his head. And it was his heart that hurt the most.

He stayed there the entire night, eventually falling asleep only to wake up to Iris shaking him awake outside Caitlin's door.

"Barry, I should get you home." She said kneeling down to his eye level. "C'mon, let's go home."

"No." He pulled his hand away from her.

"Barry… she isn't coming back." Iris told him gently.

"Yes, she is." He mumbled, not looking her in the face only curling into himself even more.

"Barry…" Iris tried to pull him up again.

"No! She's coming back. I have to be here! I have to be here, Iris. For her. She will come back! She has to." His red eyes blurry from crying, not even sure he could see Iris anymore. "She has to…"

Iris was heartbroken. Barry had never acted like this before. True, she had not been able to form that kind of familial, sisterly bond with Caitlin, she was sad that her friend was gone. Though if Iris had really thought about it, her and Caitlin had not really been friends. Maybe familiar if anything.

Truth was she couldn't really mourn Caitlin because she didn't know her, not like Cisco and Barry. It had made her sad to see Barry this way, so broken. Not even Savitar able to break him like this.

"Just leave, Iris. I need to be here. I need…" Barry trailed off, burrowing his face deeper into his arms.

She didn't respond, only nodded. Turning to the door, she placed a small bouquet of flowers by Caitlin's door. A small card poking out of the colorful flowers, 'Y _ou will be missed'_

"Come home… when you are ready, Barry." Iris said before walking away.

Barry's quiet sobs filled the hallway.

Eventually he had to leave her door. He sped back to his apartment showered and changed before heading off to the lab. He stepped into STAR Labs gingerly, unable to look at the med bay. He found Cisco at his normal spot staring blankly at Caitlin's vacant seat.

"Cisco," Barry ground out, voice unused and raw, "How…" Barry cleared his throat a few times before trying again. "How are you?"

Cisco didn't reply. He just stared longingly at his best friend's empty chair.

"Cisco, have you found anything?" Barry asked a little louder.

Snapping into focus, he replied, "Yeah."

"Okay… what?" Barry tried again. He wanted his friend to talk. He didn't want him to hurt anymore, even though if anyone knew Caitlin better than Barry, it was Cisco.

"Yeah, uhm. Right. So, the pink aura was identified to have dark matter inside of it. There were four metahumans. Iris said she picked up another body signature just as Caitlin–" Cisco froze as Barry flinched at the mention of her name. Silence filled the space between them.

"I miss her." Barry turned from staring at her chair to look at Cisco as he finally confessed to him. "I miss her so much, Barry. I wish– I wish I could have done something."

"I do too. I wish I could have saved her. Or taken her place." He walked towards the console placing a hand on the back of Caitlin's chair. "I wish she was here."

Cisco jumped to his feet before launching himself at Barry. His arms wrapped around Barry as he cried for Caitlin. Barry flinch at the contact. He only wanted Caitlin's comforting contact right now. Even Cisco's felt wrong. But he sucked up the deep pit growing inside his stomach as he hugged him back.

"She deserved the world." Barry muttered into Cisco's shoulder.

"Yeah, she did." Cisco nodded.

"I wish I could have given her the world and so much more." Barry quietly exhaled. "That will always be my greatest regret."

The two best friends held each other mourning after their best friend.

* * *

Two weeks passed by with relentless searches and information gathering. Cisco and Barry had made it their mission to find Caitlin or the metahumans that had caused this in the first place. But after four days of little to no sleep, only to come up empty handed in both cases… time had finally broken the two friends.

The next day Cisco had finally accepted that she wasn't coming back. He built a case for her suit with a small plaque on it labeled, _'In memory of Frost, hero and friend'_

Barry refused to acknowledge it.

Ever since he watched her disappear, he has felt a strange electricity fizzle around him. It was different from the power he felt when running. It was the speed force, that much Barry knew. But it wasn't on this world. He would see shapes in an electric haze as he ran. Barry hadn't been sleeping, he summed it up to lack of sleep and continued to search for Caitlin in any way he could. The fuzzy feeling went away here and there but Barry didn't pay it much thought.

As time passed, each day Barry found the world around him grow just a little bit colder. He found it painfully ironic that the absence of their familiar ice goddess, STAR Labs just seemed empty. His life was just passing him by. Each breath brought more and more pain. Pain was familiar to Barry, that much was true. But the worse part about it, he discovered, that he had no personal physician to patch him up and heal the pain.

Barry has experienced a lot of hard things in life. Losing his mother was hard. Seeing his father in prison was hard. Watching the love of his life be with someone else was hard. Watching his father die was hard, _devastatingly hard_. Saying goodbye to his parents when he changed the timeline was hard. Watching Savitar, a form of himself, murder Iris was hard. Experiencing the after effects of his changing the timeline was hard. Watching Cisco waste away after Dante died was hard. And poor Caitlin, seeing every painful sneer and tearful cry as she became someone she wasn't… that was hard.

But none of that felt even remotely as bad as watching people, strangers that knew her, fill and empty casket with things they think she would like.

An old college friend of hers placed a bioengineering book from their old class in. She cried into a tissue, but later says her and Caitlin haven't talked since college.

Ronnie's mother placed a picture of her son and Caitlin early in their relationship into the casket. She had said a few words of love and kindness and she said her final goodbye to Caitlin. Barry assumed she was there more as a goodbye to Ronnie than Caitlin.

A woman with dark brown hair, wearing a black dress that ended at her calf, appeared out of the crowd. She stepped up to the casket and placed her hand on the edge. "I'm sorry I wasn't much of a mother after your father passed but I did love you." She placed a single rose in the casket and left the funeral. She didn't cry.

Iris had been the one to plan everything. Cisco could barely function and Barry was just gone in grief. So, she planned everything in hopes that everything will pass after they got the chance to give Caitlin a goodbye. And hopefully, Barry would be in better spirit for their wedding in a week. She had picked out everything, so they wouldn't have to. The casket, the gravestone (one next to Ronnie), the wake and when to have it. She had called their superhero friends that had known Caitlin and everyone had come to give their condolences.

Barry remembers when they all arrived at the funeral. Felicity cried the most. Even more than he and Cisco did at the funeral. (Then again, Barry had had more time to cry than anyone.) He had seen Sara shed a tear. Jax and Professor Stein had thanked her for her help in finding each other and promised to be the best superhero they could be in her memory. Even Mick, a criminal that had once kidnapped her but had since changes _some_ of his ways, bowed his head in respect.

But Iris had not shed a single tear for Caitlin. She had felt sad, but it wasn't so painful. She kept busy, smiling and thanking people for coming for Caitlin's funeral. It angered Barry. He had called her a hypocrite more times in his head in the past three minutes than he has ever called anyone in his life.

He was frozen when Cisco had stepped forward to place his favorite Star Wars T-Shirt in the casket. It was the very first gift Caitlin had ever gotten him. The shirt was worn and a bit tattered now, but Barry knew of the meaning behind it. And Barry watched with a heavy heart as Cisco placed the shirt in the casket without shedding a tear. Cisco had told everyone that he wouldn't cry at her funeral.

Barry made no such promise.

Everyone turned and waited as Iris nudged Barry forward a bit. It was his turn to say goodbye. Everyone looked to him, heroes and normal humans both waiting. But Barry couldn't say goodbye. Didn't want to.

So, he turned around and walked right out of the cemetery.

* * *

He ran to Caitlin's apartment after leaving her funeral. He had a key, they all did in case of emergency, but no one had come here since she disappeared. Barry knew, he was here almost every day, just never went inside. With shaky hands, he unlocked the door that hasn't been opened since she had last closed it on the way to work that fateful day.

He stumbled to breathe as he stepped into her apartment closing the door gently and quietly behind him. He stared around the clean, empty apartment as he tried to inhale and exhale like a normal human, but his breath kept getting caught in his throat. He quickly removed his tie from around his neck like it was the reason he couldn't breathe. His jacket fell to the ground next as he staggered around her entryway.

Barry walked into the kitchen. His soft footsteps echoed in the eerily quiet room. A newspaper with the Flash on the cover splayed out on the counter. A mug half filled with cold coffee near the notepad she would write groceries down on.

Walking back into the living room he saw the remote strewn across the coffee table in front of the couch. Barry was surprised to find one of her throw pillows on the floor from when Team Flash had decided to spend time together outside of the lab. Knowing Caitlin always preferred everything neat and tidy, finding things on the floor was a rare feat. Cisco had insisted on having a team bonding exercise via movie marathon. It had been nearly a month ago now, Cisco had thrown a pillow at Caitlin when she had said Cisco had bad taste in movies, if only to rile him up. She had complained about destroying her home and no one was to pick it up except Cisco, since he threw it. Barry had laughed so hard soda came burning out of his nose. A feat that had Caitlin and Cisco on the floor laughing. Nonetheless, the team building exercise had worked. The bonds between the three of them only grew stronger from there on out.

Barry's heart throbbed in pain as memories flashed by in his mind. He didn't want to touch anything. He wanted the essence of Caitlin to still be there. He wanted her to be here. He wandered towards her bedroom. Stopping before pushing the door open he took a few breaths. The memory in the living room giving him the strength to continue forward.

Opening the door, he stepped inside. The first time he was in her room came to mind.

"… _you think you don't deserve happiness, but what you don't realize is you need a little saving too. Ugh, little help please?"_

" _Wha– yeah. Okay."_

" _There you go again. Saving me from that evil dress."_

" _Get in bed."_

" _Did you sneak a peek? At my goods?"_

" _I wouldn't be much of a hero if I did."_

" _You deserve a peek for all the good stuff you do."_

" _Drink lots of water."_

" _Thank you for tonight."_

" _Anytime."_

" _Hey, Barry? Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"_

" _Sure, yeah."_

Barry collapsed to his knees next to the bed, nearly in the same position he was when he tucked her in that night. "I'm so sorry, Caitlin. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm sorry I failed you. You deserved so much more in life. I'm just so sorry."

He laid on her bed, curling into the warmth her empty bed provided. He sobbed and begged for any way to bring her back. He felt that fuzzy feeling again, but ignored it as he cried.

"Please." Barry begged. "Please, bring her back."

The speed force was many things, but never had they gone out of their way to help a speedster cross the path of death to reach a loved one. But seeing as how Caitlin was not dead, they had relented.

A faint glow and a fizzling electric sound appeared before Barry as he looked up. A slight pressure rested on his hands. A cool brush of a breath.

"Barry, please don't do this to yourself." Caitlin whispered, eyes closed as she forced the tears back.

"Cait?" He asked through trembling lips. He had trouble understanding what was happening.

Caitlin, eyes wide and startled, looked up at him. "You– Can you see me?"

"You're here." Barry mumbled, raising a shaky hand to caress her cheek. "You're back! Cait!" He threw his arms around her pulling her closer.

Her arms wound around his neck as he held her in a vise grip. He held her tight but also so gentle he was afraid he would break her. Pulling away he leaned his forehead onto hers, using his palms and thumbs to brush away the loose strands of hair that fallen into her face.

"You're real. Oh, Cait. I've missed you. Please don't leave again."

A smile and a watery-laugh had Caitlin back in his arms again as he cried.

It had taken Caitlin nearly an hour to calm Barry down. He just wanted to hold her, but Caitlin wanted to figure things out.

"What happened?" She asked him after he had the strength to finally pull away, if only an inch or two. He brushed hair back behind her ear. A faint yellow glow surrounded her. Barry thought she looked like an angel, but he quickly shook his head of that thought. An angel meant she was dead, but she was here… within reach once again.

"You disappeared. Everyone thought… you were gone." He stumbled, the pain of losing her still so raw. "Don't you remember?"

Caitlin shook her head. "It's been so painful. Just an aching pain all over. I saw you guys. I saw you cry." She brushed her fingers across his cheek gently, "but every time I tried to reach out and touch you something pulled me back. And it was so painful, Barry."

"I'm here now." He pulled her into him once again. Kissing her forehead. He loved being able to touch her again. Something snapped into place.

"Nobody could see me. Nobody could hear me. I was alone." Caitlin had curled into him just a bit more as Barry leaned back into her bed, pulling Caitlin with him.

"I got you. You're not alone anymore. I'm here." Barry murmured. All the crying and long nights finally caught up with him and he slowly started fading into sleep.

"Sleep, Barry. I'm not going anywhere." Caitlin kissed his cheek before his eyes closed and he welcomed sleep.

Barry had woken up twice during the night. Both times checking if Caitlin was still there, wrapped around him.

She was.

A steady breath leaving her open lips as she slept. He kissed her hair and adjusted his body as she molded and formed to his every new position. He would fall back asleep moments later.

When he finally woke up after a night of fully resting, he had opened his eyes only to find himself alone in Caitlin's bedroom.

Barry shot up, worry and panic splashed across his face.

"Cait!" He called out frantic, "Caitlin!"

He rushed out of her room and began searching her entire apartment for his brunette doctor. His heart beating faster than he ran. How could he lose her after just getting her back? He didn't think he could survive that.

"Cait!" He called out again turning into the kitchen, "Ca–"

He stopped midsentence.

There, next to the counter stood a very confused Caitlin. The yellow glow still fizzled around her. She stood staring at her hands. Flexing and unflexing them in confusion. He was worried she hadn't heard him.

"Cait?" He gently approached her, eager to have her in his arms again. Reaching out a hand to grab her shoulder she responded before he could touch her.

"I can't touch anything, Barry." Her voice so quiet and broken. "I can't feel anything."

The tears in her eyes nearly broke his heart. But seeing any emotion on her face brought a flutter to his heart. It means she wasn't dead.

He reached forward, pulling her into his arms. She collided into his chest, shocked she didn't fade right through it like her coffee mug.

"You can touch me. Feel me, Cait. I'm real, that means you are too." He whispered into her hair.

Pulling away after a few minutes she showed him everything she had tried to do while he slept. Opening the cupboard only to have her hand phase right through the handle. Calming Caitlin down he reassuringly placed on hand on her shoulder and rubbed the tension out.

"Calm down, Cait. We can figure this out." He opened the cupboard and picked up two mugs and placed them on the counter. She tried again.

Barry's hand on her shoulder allowed her to physically pick up the mug but when he let go to grab his own, the mug shattered into pieces on the floor.

Barry looked Caitlin in the eye. "We should get to STAR Labs. Maybe run some tests if we can."

Barry nodded his head in agreement. He didn't know what was going to happen to her if he left to speed to his apartment to change out of his funeral attire. For _her_ funeral. The thought still shook him to the core.

"Cait, I don't want to leave you. What if you disappear again?" He asked, his voice small and weak.

"I go, wherever you go, Barry." She gave him a sweet smile.

Barry eyes followed her lips as his unintentionally twitched into a smiled mirroring hers. It was the first time he smiled since she disappeared.

* * *

Barry had sped back to his apartment. Opening the door quietly, he entered. It was nearly nine in the morning and Iris should be at work but he still treads lightly entering his own apartment.

"Barry!" Iris came running out of their bedroom pulling him into a hug. "Where did you go? I was worried when you didn't come home!"

"I'm okay, Iris. I just needed some time to myself." He briefly hugged her back before slightly pushing her away to go change. He looked so much more relaxed compared to any other time she had seen him in the last few weeks. "I need to head over to STAR Labs."

"B-but… you just got home! I-I thought we could go over some last-minute things for the wedding."

Barry froze.

"Wedding? We just buried Caitlin's empty casket! There is no wedding to think about." Barry was shocked she would even think they could just forget about everything with Caitlin and get married and have their happily ever after.

"W-what are you saying? No wedding?"

"Iris, I need time to find Caitlin. A way to help her." He sped around the house showering and throwing on new clothes. "I'll be at STAR Labs."

And then he was gone.

Iris took a moment to comprehend what had just happened. Barry had left. He had left her. No wedding? This was what he has dreamed about. She wanted her perfect wedding. And she had almost had it until Caitlin disappeared. "Barry, she's gone. Get over it already." She muttered to herself as she slipped back into bed, a few tears spilling out of her eyes.

* * *

Barry had just arrived at STAR Labs. He was angry that Iris wouldn't want to do everything in order to get Caitlin back. She was so quickly to accept her death and move on, focusing on her wedding. If the roles were reversed, Barry knows that Caitlin would do _everything_ in her power to find and bring Iris back to Barry.

He shook his head as he walked into the cortex. His eyes immediately finding Caitlin standing in her normal spot over by the med bay. She was biting her lower lip and ringing her fingers together in worry. She had yet to see Barry as her focus was solely on Cisco frantically running around.

"Barry! Bout time you got here. I was beginning to worry. You just kind of left yesterday…" Cisco trailed off.

"I know. I'm sorry, Cisco. I couldn't watch them mourn her when she's not dead." Barry finally said looking at Cisco, but keeping Caitlin in his sight at all times.

"I, better than anyone, know that people all grieve at their own pace." Cisco nodded solemnly, "I just don't want to lose both my best friends because of this."

"You won't lose me Cisco, and we will find a way to bring Caitlin back fully." Barry nodded at him.

"Barry…" Caitlin whispered, tugging on his arm slightly, "He can't see me."

Turning to look at her over his shoulder he furrowed his brows as he tried to understand how only Barry could see her. She still had a faint yellow glow around her.

"What? What'd you mean?" Barry asked her. She nudged her head in Cisco's direction.

Cisco's face was full of bewilderment. "Who are you talking to?"

"You don't… you don't see her?" Barry stuttered out, eyes wide and stupefied.

"See who?"

"Caitlin. She's here." Barry pointed at her.

Cisco was silent for a long moment before glaring up at the speedster. "That's not funny, Barry."

"I'm not joking! She's here! Caitlin do something! He won't believe me otherwise." Barry was a little panicked.

"I can't, Barry. My hands can't touch anything physical in this world except you." She told him, crossing her arms in thought.

"Well then take my hand and we will figure this out. Just show Cisco." Barry reached his hand out for her to grab. And she did, entwining their fingers together.

She then picked up a paperweight on the desk she used to occupy. Cisco watched on in fear and amazement as the paperweight floated for a moment before she put the weight back down. It was starting to become a lot of strain on her entire body. Barry noticed a difference in her, her body fading in an out of focus.

"I'm tired, Barry. I need to sleep." She mumbled.

"Cait, you can't. If you leave now… what if you can't come back?" Barry turned towards her fully brushing his hand over her cheek. To Cisco he was touching nothing but air.

"You really see her?" Cisco asked Barry.

"Yes." Was all Barry replied to him, not even looking at Cisco. His focus entirely on his doctor.

"Then we need to figure out how to get her back." Cisco was determined to get his best friend back.

"He should try vibing me. Maybe he can find out where I am. And where I keep disappearing too." She tried holding her eyes open, "I'm sorry, Barry but I have to go."

"Cait! Don't!" She had already released his hand and disappeared altogether.

"What happened?" Cisco worried, "Is she gone?"

"Yeah, we have to find some way to keep her in this world. Wherever she is at now, she said it was painful. We need to find her and bring her home. She told me to tell you to vibe her." Barry shook his head.

"Why didn't I think of that sooner!" Cisco rushed to find her lab coat.

"We are bringing her back. Even if it's impossible, we are bringing her home." Barry placed a hand on his shoulder.

Cisco focused his power and channeled the lab coat. He saw bright lights, everywhere, it was almost blinding. Things moved to fast, and others too slow but he saw her. He saw Caitlin. She was in the middle of this storm of color surrounding her. She looked scared and alone but otherwise void of harm.

"I think I know where she is." Cisco said ending the vibe. Looking at Barry, "The speed force."

* * *

After Caitlin had disappeared and Cisco had vibed her within the speed force, Barry had called everyone to STAR Labs. Wally and Jesse were called from Earth 2 and jumped through the breach nearly twenty minutes before the other showed up. Harry, Iris and Joe all walked into the cortex as Barry began explaining what had happened.

"How?" Iris asked trying to brainstorm with scientist but not helping much. "How is it even possible she is still alive in the speed force if she is not a speedster?"

"My guess is: the vibrational frequency I sent out in that attack along with Barry's speed force produced lightning created a dimensional rift into the speed force. Something that usually would only last a second was prolonged by Caitlin's natural icy exterior. The cold naturally produced around her is what is keeping her alive. It's keeping the speed force from destroying her body. But what I don't understand is how Barry is able to touch and communicate with her." Cisco rubbed his temples trying to explain his theory in the quickest and easiest way possible.

"His connection to the speed force, Ramon." Harry added, "He is able to connect with the speed force."

"Wouldn't Wally and Jesse be able to see her then?" Joe supplied.

"Yeah, how come its only Barry?" Iris couldn't help but let a bit of spite in her tone.

"That… I don't know." Cisco answered.

"Barry? Is she here? Can you try talking to her?" Jesse pleaded, saddened by the lack of solution to find the doctor.

Barry just shook his head, "She hasn't made any contact since she left. But I'll try."

He stepped away from everyone.

"Caitlin?" He called out, "Can you hear me?"

For a moment, there was silence in the cortex. All of them waiting for Barry to acknowledge Caitlin's existence.

"Cait?" Barry called out again.

After a few minutes of no response. Barry turned to the others, "She's not here. I can run to her apartment? I think that's where she has the strongest connection to this world."

"That's a possibility." Harry agreed, nodding to Cisco, "Ramon, let's try and find a way to enter the speed force and bring Snow back."

Both Harry and Cisco headed out of the cortex. Barry turned towards the rest of the team.

"Alright. Wally, Iris, and Joe, you guys can stay here and search for the metahumans. Jesse, you mind taking a run through the city, see what you can find on them?" Barry ordered, still irritated with Iris.

"Actually, I think I'm going to head down to the precinct see if there are any reports of meta attacks." Joe nodded as he turned to leave.

"That's fine. Jesse?"

"Yeah, no problem. Wally and I can handle things from here. You go find Caitlin." She gave him a smile, pulling Wally towards the computers.

"Barry, can we talk?" Iris tried grab his attention as they made their way into the corridor.

"I really think there are more important things to do right now, Iris." He stepped away from her.

"What the hell is wrong with you lately? You have been a completely different person since you fought those metahumans!"

"My best friend disappeared because of some stupid mistake _I_ made. I'm sorry if I have been acting a little different!" He sarcastically spat out. "Why are you being so selfish?"

"We had plans, Barry! I'm not being selfish! We were going to get married. We were going to live happily ever after! I'm thinking of us!"

"That's called being selfish, Iris. I need to get Caitlin back. We spent the last two weeks trying to find her, we thought her dead, but we finally found her. We finally got her back. How can you be thinking about a wedding when her life is at stake?" Barry reprimanded her for her childish actions.

With tears in her eyes, "It's not the apartment she has a connection to. It's you, Barry." Iris walked briskly to the nearest STAR Labs restroom, opened the door before slamming it shut and falling to the floor.

Barry watched her leave confused. He was too clouded in his rage to go after her. Caitlin's safety came first to his happiness. And his future wife should understand that. As a hero, as a man… he had to make sacrifices for his friend, for his family, for the people of Central City.

* * *

When Barry got to Caitlin's apartment, he entered her living room with an apprehensive smile. "Cait?" he took a few steps, "You here?"

"Barry…" A whisper in his ear made his smile widen.

"I knew you would be here." He swept her up in his arms. "Why didn't you show yourself early, at the lab?"

"I was sleeping." Her voice sounds tired, further away.

"Cait?" He pulled away to look at her. She looked paler. Her lips turning a pale blue, different from when she was Killer Frost. The tips of her fingers fading a pale blue. A cold spreading further and further up her knuckles. Picking up her hands, he rubbed the tips. It felt like touching pure ice. "What's happening?"

"I'm fading away. My powers… they are leaving me. My body can't fight off the speed force much longer." She mumbled, her legs almost buckling.

"No, Cait. Please stay with me a bit longer. We can figure this out. Just need some time."

"I don't think I have much time left, Barry." She told him honestly. And it broke his heart.

"Cait. Please don't. I just got you back. I need you."

"You don't need me, Barry. I'm a distraction. You are supposed to get married in a few days. You need to focus on that. Focus on the good things in life."

"No, I can't. I can't marry, Iris. I need you there with me, Caitlin." Tears began forming in his eyes, as the yellow light around her began to brighten and she began to fade. "Cait!"

"I love you, Barry. I do, but you need to let me go."

"No! I can't! I won't!" He cried as she slipped through his arms and faded back into the speed force, a faint smile on her face.

Barry fell to his knees in tears. "I love you too." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

He rushed back to STAR Labs. "Cisco, we are running out of time!" He announced as a frantic Team Flash tried to organize themselves. "What's going on?"

"Those metahumans are back!" Wally told him speeding into his Kid Flash suit.

"Barry, should we go after them?" Jesse asked him, already in her suit.

"They have been sighted! In Central City Park!" Iris told them.

He wanted to focus on nothing but getting Caitlin back. But they were right. They needed to stop these metahuman's before they could do anyone any more harm. "They took Caitlin last time we fought them. We need to stop them. We know that there are four of them out there. Stay on your toes you two. Cisco. Suit up. The four of us are going to stop these guys. And then we are doing _everything_ we can to get Cait out of the speed force."

"Right!" Cisco said jumping up from his seat to change.

Barry sped into his Flash suit. "Iris–"

"It's okay." She gave him a kiss on his cheek. "You were right. We need to get Caitlin back. But we need to stop these guys first."

Taking her hand in his, "Thank you."

"We will talk later though, Barry Allen. But for now, go get 'em!" She gave him a small smile. Before the three heroes went running off, Cisco opening a breach to the site.

* * *

Barry didn't hold back when he went up against any of the metahumans again. Magnet had charged at Cisco and before he could even react Barry had shot three lightning bolts at her and knocked her out with a fist to the face.

"Barry! Damn man! Go a little easy on them next time. We want them alive to interrogate them not dead!" Cisco scolded him before he went running off again.

"We don't have time for careful, Cisco! Caitlin doesn't have time! Every single minute that passes is one less we have at finding a way to get Caitlin out of the speed force!" Barry screamed, ripping his arm away from him and speeding off.

Jesse had taken out Leafy fairly quickly. Wally was having trouble with Eagle-Eye the last meta they could see of the group. But knowing there was another metahuman lurking around means they needed to hurry and finish this fast.

Cisco was distracting the winged man by opening breaches all around him blocking him from flying away or sending him in a direction that favored Team Flash. Wally and Jesse kept running around not staying in one place too long. The speedsters created whirlwind vacuums with their arms before speeding off in another direction to do the same thing again. Barry had run the other two metahumans back to STAR Labs to put them in the pipeline. They needed to finish this fast in order to focus on Caitlin.

When Barry returned to the area the winged man was last seen fighting the speedsters he found them all standing off against a woman with long Barbie-blonde hair. Her hands glowed a familiar pink. The same pink that had attacked Caitlin in their last fight.

Barry arrived just as Team Flash face off against another crazy metahuman. Barry had told the others to distract her while he figured out a way to attack her from behind. Observing the area, he found the winged man lying on the ground tied up by Jesse's feet.

"One Flash, Two Flash, Three Flash... and you," She pointed at Cisco, "Oh! Where's your Ice Queen? That's right, she's dead!" The lady taunted with a hint of pride in her voice. "She deserved it for turning this City into the monstrosity it is today. STAR Labs scum!"

"STAR Labs has done everything they can, are still doing everything they can to make up for what they have done. Why go after Frost?" Wally subtly nodded at Barry's presence still hidden behind a building, stepped forward, taking the woman's main focus.

"She killed my husband and my daughter! After the particle accelerator exploded my husband left to go pick up my daughter from her dance practice. The explosion caused a pillar to fall on their car on East and 39th. She was only eight!" The woman cried both sadness and anger flashing across her face. "And it changed me into this! I can manipulate the energy of other metahuman powers to make them do as I please."

Before she even had a chance to attack any of them, Barry had flashed behind her hitting her in the head with a large piece of metal. "You talk too much."

* * *

"We need to figure something out and fast. Caitlin only appeared to me for a few minutes before returning to the speed force last time. I'm worried Cisco, she is running out of time!" Barry paced the cortex running his fingers through his hair in frustration. His anxiety was skyrocketing higher than Eagle-Eye normally flew.

"I have a theory." Cisco started, "What if we tried opening a breach into the speed force and sending you in there. You are already a friend of the speed force and Caitlin only appears to you."

"It does makes sense." Jesse nodded taking her gloves off to hold her boyfriend's hand.

Wally smiled at her, "Yeah worse comes to worse and you both get stuck there, Cisco can send us to get you out."

Harry grunted in discomfort at the subtle display of affection his daughter was showing Wally. "That... is a good idea, Ramon. Everyone to the speed lab!"

Barry nodded in relief. They finally had at least a theory on how to try and get Caitlin back. That was better than nothing. He tried to step forward before Iris stepped in his path. "Iris?"

"I- I know that you have to do this. We need to get Caitlin back. And I know I was selfish to even think about the wedding when we had just lost a friend. I just want you to know that I am sorry. I'm so sorry, Barry."

Barry nodded reaching down to pull Iris into a hug. "I'm sorry too." He kissed the side of her head before pulling away.

"You love her, don't you?" She asked tears in her eyes.

Again, he nodded not able to say anything to make it better, make it hurt less. He bowed his head.

She stepped forward, cupping his face, forcing him to look into her eyes. "Then let's go bring her home."

 _That's the Iris I know._ Barry thought, a smile blooming on his face. He picked her up and sped down to the speed lab.

"We have a lot to talk about still but getting her back is more important." Iris nodded, letting go of his hand. That's when Barry realized she wasn't wearing her engagement ring.

Shaking his head, he focused his thoughts on Cisco as his best friend opened the portal to the speed force. A great and powerful feeling swept over Barry, calling him into the speed force. "I'll be back soon. And I'll be back with Caitlin."

* * *

He stood in the middle of Central City Park, on a bright, sunny, warm day. Barry stood staring at the fountain usually seen with children running around it and playing in the water. But the area was void of any people. He didn't see the children playing or the joggers that always accompanied the paths. He didn't see the old ladies that would feed the pigeons or the skateboarders that sped around on the pavement. There was no sign of life.

He walked around for a few moments looking around at the swirling colors in the sky, the only proof he wasn't on Earth.

"Barry?" He froze, he never got used to hearing her voice after all these years.

"Mom?" He turned around and there she stood, smile ever present on her face.

"What are you doing here, Barry?" Her soft voice asked. He had to remember, this wasn't his mother. This was the speed force illusion as his mother.

"I'm looking for someone. She was accidently sent here. She's hurting because she's not meant to be here." He took a step forward, "I'm here to take her home."

"Caitlin can't go with you, Barry. She's almost a part of the speed force now. As all things that remain in the speed force long enough do."

"No. She has to come home. I have to take her home. Please, she doesn't deserve to be a part of this. She deserves a long and happy life, back on Earth, where she can fall in love and build a family." He begged the speed force. "Please, take me to her. Let me see her."

Barry blinked and the illusion of his mother had changed. His father. "Barry, she's already home. If she becomes a part of the speed force, then you will never be apart from her. Isn't that what you want?"

"Yes, but… I want to be able to hold her when she is afraid. I want to be able to kiss her when she's being brilliant. I want to be able to hold her hand when she's sad. I need her to be by my side. She is my home."

"Barry…" Caitlin's voice sounded faint in his ears.

His head turned to the left. "Caitlin's connection to the speed force didn't start when she was attacked. It started with STAR Labs." Barry ran to the speed force version of STAR Labs.

"Cait!" The hallways looked eerily familiar. He could almost hear her singing to a baby girl like he saw the last time he was here. And Ronnie had showed up to show him just how much people have sacrificed for him.

"Barry…" She whispered, her eyes fluttering open. Barry rushed to the med bay cot she was laying on.

"Cait! Oh my god! Look at you! I'm so sorry!" The blue of her skin was spreading further and further up her arms and had started forming in new areas. Her forehead was almost completely blue, along with her entire left leg and most of her right one. He fingers were frozen together and even though her lips had completely faded to that pale blue, she was still able to form a smile when his hand caressed her cheek.

"I'm cold, Barry." She muttered unable to lift her eyelids to look at him.

"I know. I know, Cait. Just hang in there. I'm gonna take you home now." He said lifting her into his arms. She was so light. Inhumanly, light. She really was fading into speed force energy.

"I'm already home… when I'm with you." She mumbled into his neck. Her ice-cold lips caress his skin leaving snowflakes imprinted in his flesh.

"You are my home too, Cait. And I need you. So, stay strong for me. C'mon open those beautiful eyes for me." He said looking at her, urging her to open them. He saw them flutter for a moment before she opened her eyes.

Her usual deep brown orbs were a pale white, as if she was blind. It shook him to the core that the speed force was destroying her like this. "It's so dark. And I'm so cold."

He breathed in and out for a moment before pushing a button on his suit and a breach appeared before him. He made to step forward before a voice appeared behind him. Nora Allen smiled at Barry yet again. Speed force Nora was always very nice to him.

"Be warned, Flash. Caitlin Snow has already been bathed in our power. She is connected to us, as we are now connected to her." With a wave of Nora's hand, the normal bluish breach turned an orange and flickered with yellow, like lightning.

"Take good care of her." Barry nodded taking his next few steps through the breach. He sped his way straight into the med bay. Gently he placed Caitlin's body on the bed. Cisco came running over first.

"Dude! You have been gone for days!"

"Days?" Barry was confused. He was gone for minutes, an hour at most.

"Yeah, everyone's been worried sick. We were going to send Wally and Jesse in tomorrow if you didn't make it back tonight." Cisco looked over Barry's shoulder at Caitlin. "She's back."

Cisco quickly moved around Barry and sat in the chair next to the bed. He gingerly picked up her frozen hand. "Will she be alright?"

"Yeah. She should be." Barry walked around to the other side of the bed, brushing some blonde strands out of her face. "The speed force said she would be. She just needs some time to rest."

"We'll take good care of her, Barry. You should head home and get some rest." Cisco nodded and smiled up at Barry, silently thanking him for bringing his sister back.

"But Cisco–" Barry protested.

"Iris has been worried." Barry sighed, he needed to talk to Iris.

"Let me know if there is any change in her condition, Cisco. I mean it. The moment there is change. I need to be here." He brushed her pale blue cheek.

"I think the most that will happen is she defrosts." Cisco let out a quiet laugh, "The irony in her superhero name."

Barry shook his head with a slight grin. "Alright, I'm heading out." He leaned down next to her face, "I'll be back as soon as I can, Cait. Don't you worry, I'm coming right back." He kissed her forehead before heading back to his apartment.

* * *

"Iris?" He closed the apartment door behind him. "Hey, you home?"

The lights were off. And the place seemed colder, like it hadn't been lived in. Flipping on the lights he noticed a few pieces of furniture missing. He took his coat off, hung it up and walked into the dining room. On the table was a note and a ring box.

Barry's heart clenched before he even read it.

" _Barry,_

 _I've moved some stuff back to Dad's place. I'll stay there until we figure things out. Although, by the look of things I'm sure you have already made your decision. Even if you haven't we should take some time for ourselves for a while. I'm at Dad's if you want to talk. Also, I left the engagement ring with you. Until you return,_

 _-Love, Iris."_

Barry felt a sharp pain in his chest. He has dreamt of marrying Iris for so long. He wanted it… until he didn't. Until he had lost Caitlin and realized he died with her. He felt bad for hurting Iris like this but things spiraled out of his control. He may have been a superhero, but he was only a man.

Picking up the box he opened it. The ring shined and glimmered as it caught the ceiling lights. The beautiful diamond he always thought fit Iris, suddenly reminding him of icicles reflecting the sun as the light caught the surface. Maybe it didn't remind him of Iris anymore. Maybe it was meant for someone else.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he closed the case and put it back on the table. He still needed to talk to Iris. Even if this note pretty much summed up what was going to happen. He still needed to tell her how he felt, what was on his mind.

Putting the box in the drawer and shuffling his coat back on he headed back out the door. He flashed to the West house. He quietly opened the door hoping he didn't disturb anyone. By the lack of light outside he knew it was late but he hasn't bothered to find a clock to look at what time it was. More important things passed his mind.

Joe and Cecile were sitting on the sofa when the creek of the door sounded throughout the entrance way.

"Barry!" His head snapped up to the kitchen, where Iris has just entered from. "You're back!"

She ran into his arms. And he hugged her back just as tight. Even if they had unresolved situations between them and they still needed to talk doesn't change the fact he will always care for her, always love her. Just not in the way that was destined to be.

"I just got back." He told them, realizing Joe and Cecile had gotten up at his arrival. He released Iris ready to explain what happened when Cecile pulled him into a long hug.

"Well Mr. Speedster, you gave us all quite a scare." Cecile's slightly swollen stomach brushed against his body as she pulled him into her arms. She's been a lot touchier since she has been pregnant. And not one person ever said no to one of her hugs.

"Yeah, you were gone for nearly a week." Joe nodded throwing his arm around him after Cecile finally let go.

"I know, Cisco told me when I got back. I had no idea. It felt like I was only there a few minutes, maybe an hour. But it's all okay. She's okay. Or she's going to be." Barry smiled up at his family.

Iris took his hand in hers, giving it a squeeze. This action made Barry smile. It felt like they were best friends again. And he was strangely okay with that.

Cecile squealed, "I'm glad to hear that!"

"Should we go visit?" Joes asked already heading for the coats. Barry stopped him before he could.

"No, she's not awake. She needs rest. Her powers had an adverse effect on her body when she was in the speed force. It slowly froze her. She's defrosting now. Hopefully she will be up in the morning." Barry explained, a frown of worry etched onto his forehead.

"Oh, that sounds bad. I hope she's okay." Iris gave him a smile fully of sympathy.

"She will be. The speed force said so." Barry nodded, before turning to Joe. "What did you tell work?"

"I told Singh you had a severe reaction to some spices you ate last Tuesday. So, you might have to have Caitlin sign a doctor's note for you when she's all better." Joe chuckled and everyone joined in.

"I can only imagine what that would look like." Cecile added before she let out a slight yawn.

"C'mon, you need sleep." Joes took her hand in his before they headed towards the stairs.

"Goodnight, Barry. Goodnight, Iris." Cecile and Joe both bade the younger kids goodnight.

"Night." Iris called out.

Once they were upstairs and out of ear shot. "Iris, can we talk. About everything that's happened."

"Of course." She took his hand and led him over to the couch.

"Iris, I'm sorry." Barry apologized, "I didn't think this would happen, I didn't even know. All I could think about was Caitlin and… I-I'm sorry."

"Barry, it's okay. I understand. It was something beyond your control. Something unexpected. And I know it's strange circumstances but I understand. I was hurt and I tried to cover it up by focusing on the wedding and I just ended up coming off as selfish and rude. You needed to save your best friend."

"No, you are wrong, Iris. Caitlin… she is something else to me. But you, Iris, you will always be my best friend. And even if I can't love you like that anymore that doesn't mean that I don't love you at all. I'll still always be there if you need me." Barry told her.

"I'm glad I can be your best friend. I'll always be here for you too, Barry. I hope she wakes up soon and you guys figure things out." She smiled, and Barry knew it was genuine.

"Thank you." He pulled her in for a hug. "Wait! The wedding! We didn't tell anyone we called it off! Did people–"

"Shh! Barry! It's okay! I handled everything. You might have some explaining to do to Felicity and Oliver but other than that, everything is fine." Iris laughed at the panic in Barry's expression. "Now it's late. Are you staying here for the night or heading home?"

"Probably going to head home. Or back to STAR Labs. Whichever I make it to first." He shrugged his shoulders with a tired, half-smile.

"Don't worry yourself too much. She will be fine. You said so yourself. Get some rest and you can be by her side tomorrow." She stood up, stretched, and headed towards the stairs. "Mind turning the lights off before you leave?" She smiled before disappearing up the stairs.

Barry sighed in relief. He hated how they both hurt after everything they had been through, but he was glad that he still had Iris in his life. He just didn't need her like that anymore. He shook his head. His eyes were getting tired. So, he shut off the lights, locked the door and sped home.

He pulled on some sweats clumsily and curled into bed ready to finally rest. His thoughts drifted to Caitlin before he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Not at all ashamed with the smiled that spread across his face at the thought of waking up and her being awake.

…

Running over to STAR Labs was his first priority after eating and showering when Barry woke up this morning. He hadn't gotten any messages from Cisco. And the lack of contact made Barry weary.

"Hey, how's she doing?" He asked coming to a stop in the cortex, taking long strides over to the med bay doorway.

"She's fine. No change. Well, physically there is change but she hasn't woken up yet." Cisco explained.

"She's warmer. So that's good." Barry brushed the back of his hand across her cheek. His heart stuttered when her cheek had a flush of warmth on it from his touch. Caitlin's hair had returned to the normal soft brown strands that he had missed dearly. Her lips were no longer the pale blue; although her hands and fingertips still were. Progress, Barry nodded. He removed his hand from her face before taking Cisco's previous seat and sitting down by her side. He reached to take her hand in his when an electric shock forced him to release hers to fall back to the mattress.

"That's strange. That definitely has never happened before." Barry mumbled.

"Maybe a side effect of being in the speed force too long?" Cisco suggested testing on her reaction to him with her free hand. Nothing happened.

Barry tried again and nothing happened. "Maybe it was only a onetime thing?"

"Maybe… anyway I'm gonna head home and get a few hours of sleep, if you don't mind staying and watching Caitlin? Which I'm sure you don't." He chuckled, "Later dude!" Cisco rambled walking out of the room.

"Later." Barry replied turning from Cisco and focusing on Caitlin. "Just you and me now Cait. Now I just need you to wake up for me. Okay?" He lifted her hand and kissed the back of her palm, rubbing his fingers over her blue knuckles. "Just wake up when you're ready. I'll be here."

* * *

It had been nearly a month since he had gone into the speed force to save Caitlin. She was still asleep. Harry diagnosed it as a "speed force coma". When he went on to explain it, he used both Jesse and Barry (and in some way, Wally) as examples. All normal people that strike up an immediate direct connection to the speed force will fall into a coma like state as their body is readjusting to this world. To the power.

What worried Barry the most is she already had powers, unlike everyone else when they were struck by the speed force, she wasn't "normal" and already had a power due to the dark matter explosion, it could have a different reaction to her body. Would she get speed too? Could it have been her cold powers keeping her in a coma-like state? Why won't she wake up?

Barry had stayed by her side every chance he got. Excluding the time he spent at CCPD working on cases, or out fighting metahumans, he spent every spare moment he could warming her and trying to coax her into waking up.

But everyone was losing hope.

…

Cisco was so afraid to lose his best friend, his sister again.

"Maybe the speed force lied to you? That she really isn't going to be okay." Cisco had told him, in a moment her heart slowed to an almost flatline.

Barry just shook his head and tightened his hand in hers. He whispered for her to fight it. And she did. Her heart picked up and returned to normal.

…

Harry had tried talking to Barry about it through a scientific way.

"I wouldn't keep my hopes up that the 'old Caitlin' will be the one to wake up from this." Harry told him as he checked her vitals.

"What do you mean by that?" Barry asked channeling his anger caused by Harry's warning by clenching his fists instead of reacting on his urge to punch the familiar scientist.

"I mean, Caitlin might not be the one to wake up from this coma. Last time she was in a situation like this and her body was the cause, she woke up Killer Frost." Harry explain not flinching when Barry got into his face. His eyes blazing with electricity.

"She became Killer Frost because we all turned our backs on her! But we are here for her now! This is different. Nothing bad is going to happen. She just needs to wake up." Barry hadn't realized he had grabbed Harry's shirt in his blind anger, until he released it after Harry nodded.

"Don't get me wrong, Barry," He started putting away the equipment. "I want Snow back, just as much as you. She is one of the few people I actually liked." Harry walked out as Barry sunk back into the chair beside Caitlin's sleeping form.

"I know," Barry mumbled into his hands before rubbing them across his face in exhaustion. "She deserves more than this."

Just as Barry started rubbing his eyes, he missed the way Caitlin's fingers twitched before falling still once again.

…

Barry had just walked into CCPD with a case in hand and bags under his eyes.

"What the hell happened to you?" Joe asked, handing him a cup of coffee.

"Nothing, just spent the night at STAR Labs again. Trying to figure out why she can move her fingers but is still not waking up." Barry gratefully accepted the coffee and took a gracious sip after explaining his current state.

"Mhm, Barr… Listen," Joe started as he followed Barry up the stairs and into the lab. "You need to spend just as much time taking care of yourself as you are Caitlin. And you know she would be yelling at you, not to mention the rest of us, if she was able to see you like this."

Barry gave a halfhearted laugh at the attempted joke, but it sounded forced and tired.

"Look, I know it's been hard since you got back from the speed force. She hasn't woken up, we still don't know why those metas really had it out for Caitlin other than the glowing pink lady's brief explanation, you and Iris calling off the wedding…" Joe trailed off sadden by the topic change.

Barry shook his head, "Joe, please, don't start. I told you. Iris and I, we are better off best friends. It was a mutual decision." Picking up the file and began rustling through some papers.

"All I'm saying is, maybe you shouldn't throw away the idea of you and Iris just yet. She hasn't woken up, Barry. And she may never wake up. It's time to start thinking about things like that." Joe treaded lightly.

Barry slammed the file closed. "She's not dead! She has movement! And besides, you all waited nine months for me to wake up and she's only been in a coma for a month! No wonder she left us when Savitar came around, we all gave up on her so quickly! Not this time. This time, I'm going to be there for her. Whether she wants me there or not. I'm not giving up on her." Barry was so frustrated with everyone. Why couldn't they believe she would wake up? Shaking his head, he started walking towards the door, file in hand, "I'm going back to STAR Labs."

Joe couldn't help but notice the file was labeled, _Caitlin Snow_.

* * *

It was late, nearly midnight, and everyone had already left for the night. All except Barry. He had just closed Caitlin's file yet again. He left the cortex and headed towards his normal seat next to Caitlin's bedside. He gently picked up her hand once again, placing a kiss on her fingers before bringing his forehead down to her hand.

"I don't know what to do, Cait." He said shaking his head. "I don't know how to help you."

Silence was her reply.

"C'mon Cait, please just say something. Open those beautiful brown eyes and yell at me. Just give me something to work with." He was met with silence yet again.

He sighed. He expected silence now and that was never a good thing. Just as he attempted to release her hand, she tightened her grasp on him.

"B-Barry?" Caitlin grumbled.

Barry's eyes widened in shock and surprised. He had wished so deeply for her to wake up and now that she has he didn't want to move in fear it was a dream.

"Barry, please stay." She opened her tired eyes, a ring of blue around the otherwise brown orbs.

"Cait!" Barry shouted and he saw her flinch at the sound, "Sorry! Sorry. You're awake." He whispered scooching closer to her just a little more than before.

"Good morning." She mumbled, the tiredness still evident in her face.

Barry laughed, tears running freely from his eyes. "Yes, yes, good morning. I was worried you wouldn't wake up."

"She said I would be okay. Don't you believe in her?" Caitlin asked, pulling her hand away only to wipe away his tears.

"I do. Yes, I do. But I still worry about you." He leaned into her touch, placing his hand over hers on his face.

"Now you know how I feel when you run headlong into danger without a care for your safety. You jerk." She tried sounding reprimanding but he just couldn't remove the smile on his face at her attempts at a lighthearted conversation.

"I missed you." Barry said honestly, his green eyes boring into her brown and blue ones.

"I missed you too." She opened her arms for him to fall willingly into.

He shuffled onto the bed, careful of her body as he encased her in his hold, savoring every curve of hers that melded into his hard frame.

"I need you, Cait. Please don't leave me again." He kissed her, hard and pleading. He poured all of his emotions from the moment she had disappeared until the moment she woke up into the kiss. His lips caressed hers in a way that made her heart twist in a welcoming way.

Caitlin was surprised at first. She didn't know what happened while she was gone. She didn't know they called off the wedding. She didn't know Barry was now single again. She didn't know Iris had moved out of his apartment. She didn't know Iris was no longer the one who owned his heart. She didn't know.

"Barry," She said pushing him away, only for him to kissed her cheek, her neck, her jaw and any place he could reach.

"Please, Cait. I need this. I need you. I meant what I said, even if you didn't hear me, I love you." His forehead rested on hers. "I love you."

Caitlin was so surprised by his confession she didn't know what to say. So, instead of speaking she brushed her fingers into his hair and pulled his head back down to hers. She kissed him. Quick and simple. Just a brush of her lips against his. "I love you too." She whispered against his lips before she kissed him again. Long and hard and as meaningful as a first kiss could be between two people that loved each other to the core of their being.

Barry was so elated by her words he had a hard time kissing her with the smile blooming on his face.

"Good, because I don't think I'm ever going to let you out of my sight again. You can't leave me like that ever again, Cait." He mumbled seriously pulling away so he can take her in and she can see the genuine fear in his eyes.

"I'm right here, Barry." Caitlin tried to console him.

"I know. But if you ever leave me like that again, I'm going back into the speed force and getting your ghost back." He said seriously.

"My ghost?" She gave him a little smile.

"It's the easiest way to explain it." Barry laughed curling up next to her, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

She laughed. "Well I'm okay with being in your arms for a little while longer."

"I'm never letting you go again." He smiled, kissing her cheek. "I'm so glad your back. I love you."

"It's good to be back." She kissed his lips briefly, "I love you too. Now go to sleep. You look awful. Have you been getting any sleep? Has no one reprimanded you for your lack of care in your own wellbeing?" Caitlin rambled off.

Turns out, Joe was right. She worried too much for Barry and his wellbeing. She had yelled at him just after telling him she loved him.

Harry was wrong though. She was still Caitlin. Maybe she was something more, but Barry's Caitlin, the one that he loved (and he loved every part of her) was still there.

Even cramped in the STAR Labs med bay bed, that night Barry had never slept better. Just holding Caitlin brought a sense of peace over him he hadn't felt since he was a boy and superheroes just existed in comics.

* * *

Barry only got a few hours of sleep before his alarm on his phone started ringing and he woke up. He grumbled and groaned for a minutes burrowing further into the warmth at his side. He fell back into a slumber only a few second after. He felt a brush of soft fingers weaving through his hair caused him to stir from his light rest.

"Mmm, stop…" He mumbled in his sleep, eyes still tightly shut.

A quiet giggle was heard in his ear. A breath across his face before he felt the fingers, previously in his hair, lifting his jaw. A soft kiss was placed on his nose.

Barry twitched his nose as he began fluttering his eyes open.

The bleary image of Caitlin appeared in sight before she pulled his face towards her again, kissing the corner of his lips.

Barry gave a light chuckle before mumbling, "You missed."

He pulled her into him, kissing her full on the lips. He chewed at her bottom lips before she gave a breathy moan, opening her mouth to his. He slipped his tongue in her mouth exploring and familiarizing. Pulling away for air, he leaned his forehead onto hers.

"What a way to wake up." He laughed, placing a kiss on her cheek. "I could get used to it."

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Caitlin smirked, rubbing her nose against his. "I haven't even left this bed in over a month. And I'm sure there are tons of examinations and tests we need to run to find out what's wrong with me."

"Nothing is _wrong_ with you. Your fine. Perfect even." Barry corrected her, tightening his arms around her just a fraction.

"Still need to run them to find out. Now get up." She told him, pushing him off her. "I believe that was your alarm to get up for work."

Barry groaned nuzzling into her neck just a few more moments before pushing himself up into a sitting position. "Shouldn't I be here for the tests?"

"Possibly. But we can wait for you to come back." Caitlin said trying to stand up. Testing her weight on her feet. She felt no odd sensation or numbness in her feet she assumed she should feel after being in a coma for a month.

"You okay?" Barry asked, watching her every move.

"Mmm fine. Surprisingly." She twisted and turned her body, trying different positions and stretches before doing a small spin facing Barry. "I shouldn't be able to stand let alone walk and spin."

Barry could see her mind already forming a few theories. He himself had a few, but saved them for later. "Don't try anything without me, okay? I want to be here. Just in case…"

"In case… what? You think I have super speed now?" Caitlin tilted her head, her hands on her hips.

Barry stepped up to her, his hand resting on her waist. "Please, just wait for me?"

"Okay. I'll wait." He smiled, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Good. I have to go or I'll be late." He let her go before grabbing his phone and sending a quick text message to Cisco telling him she was awake.

"Surprise, surprise." Caitlin smirked.

"Ha ha." He sarcastically replied as he walked into the cortex. He sped back to his apartment showered, and changed his clothes before heading back to the cortex.

"That's not fair." Caitlin said to him as she just made it to her console.

"What?"

"Changing and showering so fast. It takes me at least a half-hour." She pouted, watching him from the corner of her eye while booting up the computer.

"I can make it take longer." Barry slyly added.

"Barry!" Caitlin squealed her cheeks burning a bright pink.

Barry laughed, kissing her pink cheek and speeding out of there before she could even raise her hand to smack him.

* * *

Cisco had been overjoyed to see Caitlin as he stepped into the cortex. He rushed over to her, picking her up off her seat and hugging the daylights out of her. He had shed a few tears expressing how much he missed her and yelling at her to never leave him again.

She had smiled and promised she never would. She even told him that she would endure a _Star Wars_ marathon with him if he would drive her home for a shower and a change of clothes. His eyes lit up with stars at the idea of having a movie marathon with his best friend again.

Both had left for Caitlin's apartment forgetting to leave a message with Barry, which in turn caused a lot of problems when the speedster returned with lunch only to find the cortex empty.

A few frantic phone calls later found Barry at Caitlin's apartment angrily pacing the length of the couch while Cisco and Caitlin sat there quietly getting berated by the speedster.

"That was not cool!" Barry yelled after throwing the bags of food for lunch on the table in front of them.

"I know I'm sorry but we didn't think you would be returning so fast." Cisco tried defending the situation.

Caitlin rolled her eyes, rolling her wrist back and forth. A dull pain beginning to throb.

"Cait? You okay?" Barry asked noticing her quiet pained expression. He walked over to her kneeling on the ground in front of her.

"Hmm? Yeah. Just a dull pain. I'm sure it's nothing." Caitlin gave him a sweet smile. "I'm sorry, Barry. Don't be mad at Cisco, I bribed him with a _Star Wars_ marathon."

Furrowing his brows, Barry's eyes trained themselves on her wrist before she covered it with her palm, hiding it from Barry's sight. Sighing, "Fine. But don't scare me like that again! A note or a quick text message would easy my worried heart, Cait."

"Don't be so dramatic. Besides, I thought we talked about showering this morning." She gave him a sly smile, watching his cheeks blush in embarrassment with the knowledge their friend had heard everything.

"What? What does that mean?" Cisco asked butting into the little moment the not-a-couple, couple had just had. He had helped himself to the food Barry brought as Barry talked with Caitlin.

"N-nothing Cisco. But… Hey! A _Star Wars_ marathon, can I join after work?" Barry rushed out, trying to ignore the fact Caitlin was still smirking while biting her lower lip in an attempt to stop the fit of giggles about to burst from her lips. A feat that caused Barry's heart to both burst and melt at the same time.

"Yeah, you don't mind if we watch the prequels without you through, right?" Cisco continued the flow of the conversation.

"Yeah. No, that's fine. I'll see you guys later. If I finish the work today maybe I can leave early." Barry murmured.

Caitlin smiled, "I'll walk you out. Cisco, mind getting the movie ready?"

Caitlin walked Barry to her front door. Both brunettes stepped out of her apartment. Caitlin burst into a fit of giggles. Barry shaking his head and running his fingers through his hair.

"Regret making that comment earlier?" Caitlin grinned, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I beginning to regret making it and not _acting_ on it." He smirked, kissing her on the lips, once, twice, three times before pulling her into a deeper kiss. Caitlin sighed into the kiss, opening her mouth to his. She bit lightly into his lower lip not realizing the frost that began forming on his bottom lip until she ran her tongue across it.

Jumping away from him, covering her mouth. "Sorry! I'm sorry." Her eyes ablaze with worry.

"It's fine, Cait." He vibrated for a moment melting the ice so only a faint red mark was left. "Until later, love." He kissed her cheek. Before speeding back to work.

"Bye." She whispered into the empty hallway. Unrealizing her eyes had turned ice blue and a familiar electricity ran across them before returning to her normal brown as she reentered her apartment.

…

Barry had arrived at her apartment fifteen minutes after his official workday had ended. He had told Joe and Iris, both of whom had shown up at his lab today, that Caitlin was awake and taking things easy for now but will return to the lab tomorrow. Everyone should be there to welcome her. He told them all that they were going to begin running the tests on her tomorrow after Harry arrived from Earth 2.

Iris had been overjoyed to hear the news hugging Barry in congratulations. Barry was glad they had remained close after their break up.

Barry knocked on Caitlin's door and waited a moment for someone to answer. Cisco had been the one to open the door.

"Hey, Cisco." Barry greeted smile on his face.

"Hey," Cisco closed the door, "She's asleep. Fell asleep halfway through _Attack of the Clones_. Amateur." He let out a soft chuckle.

"Didn't have the heart to wake her?" Barry asked walking into the living room. "I don't think she should be sleeping, she slept for a month straight."

"Yeah, but the speed force probably took a lot out of her. She's just regaining strength. Anyway, you just got here in time, Han Solo just shot Greedo!"

Barry laughed quietly at Cisco's excitement as he watched him jump into the beanbag chair laid out in front of the television. Barry made his way to Caitlin side, sitting on the edge of the couch. He raised a hand to brush some hair out of her face as he watched her sleep but a slight electric shock passed between them as his fingers brushed her skin. She let out silent whimper from her open mouth as she breathed out. He leaned down kissing her cheek, brushing his nose along her skin as his lips made their way to her ear.

"Cait... wake up, love." He whispered as he kept an eye on the back of Cisco's head.

"Mmm, Barry? When did you get here?" Caitlin groaned trying to sit up. She slid further onto the couch allowing him space to sit fully on the cushion. He opened his arms as she fell into him. She looked up at him with the familiar brown eyes that Barry adored.

"Just now. Didn't want you to sleep through all the _Star Wars_ movies." He pulled her closer, she threw her legs over his lap and snuggled into his side.

"I don't know why I'm so tired." She yawned burrowing further into him.

"I hope it's not something serious since you insisted on having a movie night instead of running tests."

She leaned up with a smile on her face, "Don't worry so much."

"Guys! You're not watching!" Cisco whined failing his arms trying to get their attention.

Barry and Caitlin both laughed at him.

Caitlin leaned her head on Barry's shoulder and as he wrapped his arm around her tighter.

The night was filled with laughter and smiles and even a small popcorn fight when Caitlin had called Han Solo lame. Cisco had furiously launched a handful at her which resulted in her using Barry as a human shield.

* * *

Barry had asked everyone to be at STAR Labs when Caitlin arrived in order to give her a sort of welcome home party. It was only Team Flash, small but still enough to welcome her back. Barry and Cisco had crashed at Caitlin's place after their movie night. Both boys hesitant on leaving her alone fearing she may relapse into another coma, which is possible.

But Barry had run both Cisco and Caitlin to Jitters and then to STAR Labs the following morning.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled when Caitlin had walked into the cortex, Cisco and Barry following behind her grins on their faces.

"Wow! Aww guys, you didn't have to do this!" Caitlin nearly cried at all the warm smiles and hugs she received.

Wally and Jesse especially eager to get their arms around Caitlin. Confessions of thanks and eternal gratitude for their doctor.

Wally gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek, expressing his appreciation to her; because without Caitlin Wally would have never become the Kid Flash he is today. He would still be inside the cocoon Savitar put him in or fighting with an inner demon like most of his other lackeys.

Barry gave a sour face at the show of affection from Wally. But brushed it off when Iris gave him a subtle nudge and a look that said _knock it off_. Before she, herself, walked over to Caitlin to welcome her back.

Caitlin was startled and a little wary, glancing back at Barry for any reassurance that it was normal for Iris to be hugging her. They weren't exactly friends and Caitlin didn't know how Iris would feel if she found out about all the intimate things her and Barry had been doing since she got back. Barry merely smiled at her and gave her a nod.

"I'm really happy for you two. I know it's something that will take some time getting used to but I do approve." Iris whispered in her ear during the hug. "We can't help who we love."

She pulled away with a smile. Caitlin almost felt like crying.

Harry giving a nod to Jesse as the two Wells began prepping the machines for the tests.

"Snow, I hate to break up the reunion but we should probably run some test on you, see what the speed force did to your system. If anything has changed…" He trailed off deep in thought.

"I'm sure you're fine, Caitlin. He is just worried about you." Jesse reassured her of her father's behavior. "Everyone was kind of lost without you."

"So, I'm told." She glanced back at Barry. "Well it's now or never."

Caitlin made her way into the med bay, Barry's eyes followed her until she was out of sight.

"She'll be fine, Barr." Joe reassured him throwing an arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah. She's always been a fighter." Iris nodded in agreement.

"And these are just tests, scans of her body to see if anything has changed." Cisco clarified.

"I know. That won't stop me from worrying until the results are in." Barry's eyes never left the med bay doorway. He couldn't see inside because of the curtain Harry had drawn for privacy.

"Maybe you should head to the precinct? Get your mind off of things for a bit?" Joe suggested picking up his keys as he headed towards the exit.

"No. I'm not leaving. I'll go back to work when this is all over." Barry firmly stated from his seat by the console. His eyes flickering between the computer he was scrolling through aimlessly and the med bay.

"Okay. Let us know what the results say?" Iris asked walking out with her father and brother.

With the Wests gone only Cisco and Barry were left in the room. Barry's body kept vibrating nervously as he waited and waited. After Cisco yelling at him a few times and giving him random things to browse over on the computer he finally gave up mumbling something in Spanish before walking over to the computer he uses to play music in the cortex when he works the late shifts. He just needed something to distract Barry or distract _him_ from Barry.

After nearly three hours of running tests, Harry snuck out of the med bay and was surprised to find both Barry and Cisco standing close by awaiting the news.

"So?" Cisco started after Harry stared at them for over a minute.

"Harry, is she okay?" Barry eagerly asked.

Harry nudged his head for them to follow into the other room. Once the door was closed, "She's okay. She is resting now. The speed force is active in her body which is unusual because of her already existing metagenes. But her Cryokinesis is proving dominant. Which is good. We will need to watch her for a few days, the needs of a speedster should pass and soon be out of her system for good or so we hope. There is still a lot we don't know about the speed force."

"But she is okay... right?" Barry eagerly asked.

"Yes, she is okay." Harry responded with a sigh.

Finally, able to breathe, Barry sagged onto the wall muttering a few times to himself, "She's okay."

Cisco's smile only widened at the news. He cheered while hugging Harry. "My home girl is good!"

"She will be okay, but we should still keep and eyes on her. We don't know what to expect with the speed force in her system." Harry warned with a slight smile on her face.

…

Barry and Cisco were both there when she woke up again. Jesse finally giving them the okay to go and visit as long as they didn't wake her up. She needed her rest.

Barry took his normal seat from when she was in a coma, holding her hand in his. Cisco followed along to her other side.

"What do you think she saw?" Cisco asked quietly trying not to wake her up.

"Probably the same thing I saw. She said it was painful though. I don't know. You are going to have to ask her when she wakes up." Barry nodded at him as equally quiet.

"Hmm… I wonder if she saw her worst fears, like Jay and Wally did when they were stuck in the speed force?" Cisco mumbled aloud.

Barry flinched at how loud his voice was, throwing a quick glare in his direction he turned back to Caitlin who was beginning to stir.

"I saw a lot of darkness. But then there were flashes of light so bright I almost blinded myself by staring." Caitlin mumbled opening her eyes. They were blue again, but Barry noticed a flurry of electricity pass over her eyes before it disappeared in a second.

"Hey." Barry murmured pulling her hand up to his lips and placing a sweet kiss on her hand.

"Hey" She smiled back. Wiggling her fingers around to lace their fingers together.

"I'm glad you are okay, Caitlin. We really missed you. I thought I would have to go to all my family gatherings alone, but you came back!" Cisco joyously exclaimed.

Caitlin couldn't help but laugh, a teasing glint in her eye. "I couldn't leave my family. You boys need me. Who else will remember to refill the minifridge here?"

Barry let out a loud laugh and Cisco joined in soon after. "That's why I've been thirsty lately!"

Caitlin sat up a bit to pull her boys into a hug. "I promise. I'm not going anywhere for a long while. I think it's best if I stay off the front line for the time being."

"I second that notion!" Cisco exclaimed.

"Yes. Absolutely!" Barry agreed.

"Alright. Alright. Barry's been antsy all day. I'll leave you two be for now. But I'll just be in the cortex, so no funny business." Cisco warned with a grin. He headed out leaving the two brunettes alone.

"I'm glad you are okay, Cait. You really had me worried." Barry said nudging her nose with his.

"I know. I was surprised to find a part of the speed force still inside me. I think that's why my wrist hurt yesterday I had landed on it when my leg gave out in the shower but its healed now. Your super healing really comes in handy!" Caitlin told him.

"You should have told me. That's why I'm here, to take care of you." Barry frowned, his fingers brushed against her wrist.

"Oh? And I thought you were here because you loved me."

"Of course, I love you. That's why I want to take care of you." Barry explained kissing her lips briefly.

She smiled as he pulled away. "I love you too. And I'd like to give this… us a try. If that's what you want?"

Barry observed her. Her beautiful brown hair fell loose over her shoulders, her eyes shining with a warmth that reminded Barry of home, her bottom lip being chewed between her teeth, a clear indication that she was waiting for him to answer.

"I would love for us to try. I want you, Cait. All of you. All the time." Barry confessed pulling her forward so he could properly kiss her.

* * *

 **Don't know if I should continue it or not.**

 **Let me know if I should put up a second part.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
